(Escaping the) Wedding of the Century
by Kalira69
Summary: While it's all very romantic, attending and helping out at Lee's wedding to his beloved Kazekage has really just convinced Sakura she may never actually want a wedding. Especially if it turns out to be anything like the multinational society event this one is. (Written for Sakura Month, Day 29)


Written for Day 29 of Sakura Month: Wedding of the Century

Features Team 7 OT3 and background Gaara/Lee, but really all the ships are implied/background more than centre-stage here. . . Honestly I didn't know when I started writing who Sakura was in a relationship with (or if she was at all), I just let the story unfold how it would.

* * *

Sakura carefully closed the door after herself, shutting out the crowded room with a muted sigh of relief, then pulled up short as she turned around.

Kakashi met her gaze with a similar start.

Sakura glanced around to check she was indeed where she thought she was, then back at Kakashi with a curious look. "Are you bailing on the _wedding of the century_?" she asked.

Kakashi just stared back at her for a moment, then sighed and slouched dramatically against the wall. "I cannot _take_ being sobbed on any more." he said plaintively. "Look at this." He gestured upwards with the book he held and Sakura followed it with a glance up to find a suspiciously damp, droopy spot in his hair.

She stifled a laugh. "Sobbed on?" she questioned, though, raising an eyebrow.

Kakashi gave her a flat look and Sakura frowned, then winced, remembering the faintly pained look in Neji's almost-blank eyes as Lee sobbed onto his - very stiff - shoulder when she'd returned from her 'emergency' errand. Gai would certainly be little less overcome at the wedding of his beloved protégé than Lee himself, she realised, and naturally his _Eternal Rival_ would be the one to catch the brunt of his emotions.

If Sakura ever got married she'd really have to worry more about _her_ mentor getting drunk and smashing things - or people - not crying on them.

"Of course." Sakura said, nodding her understanding at Kakashi. "But still. . . Running away? And it's a formal diplomatic event, too, very important . . . _future Hokage-sama_." She grinned at his flinch, amused. Not many knew yet that Kakashi would be taking Tsunade's place, but as her protégé Sakura was privy to many of her shishou's decisions.

"You, too, are hiding in a closet, _Sakura-chan_." Kakashi said pointedly, tipping his book towards the closed door.

Sakura sniffed, slumping against the door. "Yeah I. . ." She sighed, rubbing her face. "Oh kami this _wedding_. Lee is a sweetheart and I'm really happy for them but after the panicking earlier and the crying and the _declaiming_. . ."

She looked back up at Kakashi, but he didn't say anything. Not, she supposed, that she should have expected much reproach from _Kakashi_. Particularly as he had been in the closet before she ducked into it.

"Panicking?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Sakura slapped one hand over her face. "Lee had forgotten about his present for Gaara, and left it behind. I had to go and get it for him." she added, waving her free hand. "It's all fine now."

"Ah, I was terribly worried." Kakashi said, deadpan, and Sakura hid a snickering laugh. She suspected Kakashi heard it anyway.

"Did you duck in here before the first dances?" Sakura asked curiously, lips twitching. Kakashi eyed her and dipped his head shallowly. "Then you missed Neji having to dance with Naruto. It was-" she stopped, clearing her throat and trying not to laugh.

". . .perhaps there were considerations I failed to take into account in slipping away." Kakashi said, eyes crinkling with amusement.

Sakura giggled and nodded, sharing a few more . . . _highlights_ he had missed and grinning as Kakashi giggled himself.

And, while it proved an unexpected balm to her strained nerves talking - bantering - with Kakashi, hidden away from the drama of the wedding reception outside, eventually they had to emerge again. Sakura glanced at Kakashi as she pushed away from the door and he sighed. "Very well." he agreed, dipping his head.

Sakura opened the door and slipped out, Kakashi on her heels, and they merged effortlessly back with the fringes of the crowd filling the ballroom. A Kage's wedding was a huge event - and one not often celebrated - a Kage's wedding to a shinobi from another Hidden Village had been an unprecedented event. And _complicated_.

Sakura stiffened, taking half a step back as a blinding head of blonde hair ducked right in front of her.

"Sakura-chan! Were- Were you hiding in a _closet_?" Naruto asked, craning his neck and looking behind her.

Sakura looked at him and then past at the crowded ballroom. "Yes." she said firmly.

"You were hiding in a closet _with Kakashi-sensei_?" Sasuke demanded, eyes narrowed.

Sakura shot him an unimpressed look for the implication. "Only incidentally, I assure you." she said dryly.

"Maa, you would cheapen our stolen moments together?" Kakashi said, startling her even before his arm draped around her shoulders, tugging her close against him. She eyed him sideways and he winked playfully, resting his free hand over his heart. "Lo, my poor- _Oof._ "

Sakura sniffed, removing her elbow from where she had - carefully - planted it in Kakashi's ribs. "Poor you indeed." Sakura said with a laugh.

"Poor me." Kakashi agreed, rubbing his ribs ruefully. Sakura rolled her eyes - she hadn't elbowed him enough to do anything more than knock the air out of him, and felt no sympathy for his wide, pitiful puppydog eyes. "No sympathy, what a hard-hearted-"

Sakura tilted her head, eyeing Kakashi as he broke off suddenly.

"Would you dance with me, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked with what amounted to a charming smile considering what could be seen of his face, releasing her shoulders only to hold out an inviting hand. Sakura's eyebrow rose.

"A dance." Sakura repeated flatly.

"I should probably at least venture out once, ne?" Kakashi explained in a winning tone.

"You _have_ to!" Naruto declared as Sakura examined him suspiciously. Sasuke's eyes had narrowed even further and he was all but glaring at Kakashi. Sakura rolled her eyes, and _then_ she heard the sound of Gai's voice approaching. Ah. She snickered as Kakashi's eyes flicked from her face over her shoulder, then back to meet her gaze again hopefully, and dragged it out for another half a minute before putting her hand in his.

"Certainly you should." Sakura agreed in a mock-serious tone, letting Kakashi tug her along with him as he eeled his way through the crowd. She waved at the boys as they passed. Sasuke was still glowering as though he actually thought Kakashi's teasing comment had been serious, which was part of why she had accepted his hand. _Honestly_.

As they reached the dance floor Kakashi twirled her around with grace that probably shouldn't have been surprising, and Sakura stepped up close easily, bringing her free hand up to his shoulder properly. "I'll deliver you back to your boys after." he promised in a low murmur, and Sakura flushed. Not that she was ashamed of it, per se, but their relationship was . . . not common knowledge.

Kakashi laughed, drawing her along with him as the music changed, a little faster now. "You know, the last Uchiha and," he paused, " _perhaps_ even the Hokage by then; your wedding will not be a quiet thing either." he teased.

"Not having one." Sakura said instantly, horror filling her. Not like _this_ one, oh _hell_ no.

Kakashi snickered and Sakura pinched his shoulder, smiling cheerily at him when he winced. "I doubt you'll be able to get out of it." he told her with false-looking sympathy.

Sakura rolled her eyes. That was probably true. Damn it. She glared at Kakashi on principle for putting it in her head. Sakura sighed, shaking her head and leaning a bit against Kakashi as she tried not to think about it.


End file.
